Stiff Kittens
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: If you show me heaven I will meet you there. How it breaks their hearts. That we've made an art. Of desecrating our sanctuaries.HPSS Songfic Blaqk Audio Series


**A/N:** Yet another fic in the Blaqk Audio series. 'Stiff Kittens.' Is the name of the song.

**Title: **Stiff Kittens  
**Author:** Cut-Wrist Kate  
**Disclaimer: **Well…. technically I do own the work of J.K.R and Blaqk Audio…I have the books and the CD….  
**Pairings: **HP/SS

**Warnings:**…implications of suicide self-mutilation and slash

_We are all still the same dear. _

_I have owned this life forever,_

_I'll always remain._

_If it's just the same dear, _

_Why have you left before "forever"_

_Yet returned again?_

_If you show me heaven I will meet you there._

_How it breaks their hearts_

_That we've made an art_

_Of desecrating our sanctuaries._

_We're one and the same dear, _

_You were born for this._

_Forever forget your restraint._

_Remnants of a past here_

_Pass like light through dust as memories_

_Fall fleeting like pain._

_If you show me heaven I will meet you there_

_How it breaks their hearts_

_That we've made an art_

_Of desecrating our sanctuaries._

_Sanctuaries..._

_Sanctuaries..._

_How it breaks their hearts..._

_Desecrate our... (sanctuaries)_

_Desecrate our... (sanctuaries)_

_Desecrate our... (sanctuaries)_

_Desecrate..._

_Our sanctuaries_

_If you show me heaven I will meet you there._

_How it breaks their hearts_

_That we've made an art_

_Of desecrating our sanctuaries._

_If you show me heaven I will meet you there._

_How it breaks their hearts_

_That we've made an art_

_Of desecrating our sanctuaries._

_-----------------_

_We are all still the same dear. _

We share the same pasts, the same addictions, the same futures, the same fears.

_I have owned this life forever,_

Whether you wanted to admit it or not, you are under my control.

_I'll always remain._

You come to me, seeking comfort, I'll always be here.

_If it's just the same dear, _

If your needs have not changed,

_Why have you left before "forever"_

Why have you continued to try to die…

_Yet returned again?_

Only to survive to come to me.

_If you show me heaven I will meet you there._

If you explain why you want to leave so badly, I will follow you.

_How it breaks their hearts_

Everyone that pretends to care for you, they are hurt.

_That we've made an art_

Disgusted that we have turned our bodies into canvasses.

_Of desecrating our sanctuaries._

Designs and lines covering our bodies.

_We're one and the same dear, _

Our desires remain the same

_You were born for this_

You were born to die,

_Forever forget your restraint._

HE is gone,

_Remnants of a past here_

Forget what happened.

_Pass like light through dust as memories_

Follow me, allow our souls so surrender

_Fall fleeting like pain._

Allow the pain to consume

_If you show me heaven I will meet you there_

It's your turn to show me a reason to stay.

_How it breaks their hearts_

Everyone so shocked at our choices

_That we've made an art_

Bodies covered form years of pain

_Of desecrating our sanctuaries._

Slowly marring them with beauty

_Sanctuaries..._

Bodies

_Sanctuaries..._

Corpses

_How it breaks their hearts..._

Do you wonder if they will cry?

_Desecrate our... (sanctuaries)_

Paint our portraits.

_Desecrate our... (sanctuaries)_

Carve our statues

_Desecrate our... (sanctuaries)_

Write our stories

_Desecrate..._

Destroy

_Our sanctuaries_

Our bodies

_If you show me heaven I will meet you there._

Teach me, show me, like I did for you

_How it breaks their hearts_

They cry behind our backs

_That we've made an art_

Long nights of practicing

_Of desecrating our sanctuaries._

So easy to perfect the depth

_If you show me heaven I will meet you there._

Tell me why I should stay, I will

_How it breaks their hearts_

They've fallen into shock

_That we've made an art_

The final unveiling of our masterpiece

_Of desecrating our sanctuaries._

Our bodies turned into the truth of our problems.

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed it…I love the same of this song. **Smirk** Thanks to Cozy!


End file.
